


Odd Employment

by stephanericher



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanericher/pseuds/stephanericher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst part of the job has got to be the commercials.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd Employment

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21 of the 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge by ghiraher on tumblr: superhero AU

The worst part of the job has got to be the commercials. Sure, Kaoru’s never been camera-shy or hesitant to show a false version of himself for attention, and it’s a worthy diversion when he needs one (and there have most definitely been times when he’s needed that kind of thing, whether because thoughts he’s got no idea how to deal with are creeping up around the walls in his head and searching for cracks in the mortar or because he’s been dealing with too much heavy shit lately and he needs a farce to feed his bitterness or some other reason entirely that is so infrequent that it doesn’t deserve an explanation or his thoughts at this particular time). And saving the world (or at least saving Tokyo) is hard work and in his opinion doesn’t pay nearly enough, and consequently he doesn’t get nearly enough time to himself.

Again, he’s not particularly an introvert; he’s good at feeding off the energy of others but there are certain people whose company he strongly prefers to the company of others. And it’s not like he hates his twin brother at all, or even resents the closeness and the similarity that used to bother him sometimes. It’s a comfort; it really is and it’s more than nice to spend some time together, even if it’s just the two of them and their pushy agent and the annoying commercial people and the crazy fans who somehow manage to sneak onto every commercial or public service announcement they make (he’s seen them slip Renge hefty wads of bills, though; there’s a clear culprit there but it hasn’t hurt them yet and he’s fairly certain Kyoya knows and forces her to do a background check on all of them because he wouldn’t be Kyoya if he didn’t). And therein lies another problem: Kyoya. The black Ouran Ranger, the man who has by no exaggeration stolen his heart and his mind and his body and his everything and who is perhaps the busiest of them all.

Kaoru’s phone buzzes; it’s Kyoya himself. He wants to meet in the rose garden in their special spot—well, it’s not really their special spot, it’s the special spot, the only four-by-four foot box in the entire grounds that’s not under the video surveillance that all of them loathe but realize is more than necessary for their safety and the upkeep of their public image as squeaky-clean citizens. That’s another bad part of it, although due to the ridiculous level of surveillance the Ouran Rangers’ mansion is remarkably free of fans. Renge’s tunnel network is a whole different matter, but they have their ways of making her stay quiet and manipulating the situation so that she doesn’t quite grasp what’s going on. Kaoru would feel guilty if she wasn’t so damn invasive of their privacy.

He gives Hikaru the slip, pushing him off to go bother one (or all) of the others—they’ve had the morning to relax, so even if they’re his best friends and truest companions they deserve a little bothering right now (it’s only fair). He purposefully strides off into the garden, goes his usual routine around the flowers, noticing the colors (patches and bushes of every ranger’s signature color, all blooming quite out-of-season; this is after all the best garden money can buy), winding toward a particular gazebo.

“Took you long enough,” says Kyoya once he’s within hearing range.

Kaoru ducks under the canopy and grins at him as he climbs the few steps. “Had to give Hikaru the slip and all.”

“I saw you dilly-dallying with the roses,” says Kyoya, betraying his fondness by looping his thumbs in Kaoru’s belt loops and pulling him onto his lap.

“Needed a breather after that damn commercial,” mutters Kaoru against Kyoya’s hair.

“Oh, yes, what was it this time? The hardships of being a twin? Answering too many questions? Signing too many autographs?”

“What, you didn’t miss me?”

“Of course I missed you, but I doubt you had time to miss me.”

Kaoru arches an eyebrow. Are they really playing thiskind of guilt game? “We just had to do those stupid helmet maneuvers and switching spots and all that, the which is orange and which is not, that sort of thing. Lame and exhausting, really; I could do it in my sleep so I was thinking about you the whole time.”

“Were you?”

“Naturally.”

His mouth is inches from Kyoya’s, a ghost of a real smile playing on Kyoya’s usually placid features.

“You’re a tease,” says Kyoya and then kisses him.

Kaoru snuggles closer, holding his breath for as long as he can—Kyoya’s taste is intoxicating, tangy like tea with too much lemon.

“How did you lose Hikaru this easily?” says Kyoya when they part.

“Distraction,” says Kaoru, waving his hand. “Plus, I think he figured it out. He’s a lot smarter than you give him credit for.”

“I’d rather underestimate than overestimate his intelligence,” says Kyoya dryly. “For someone related to you he can be awfully slow on the uptake.”

“That’s my brother you’re talking about, you know,” says Kaoru. “Although you’re absolutely right. But he’s scared of you.”

“Still? I know he’s less than thrilled about our relationship, but that’s going a bit far.”

“I know Hikaru,” says Kaoru. “There are only a few things he’s scared of. Losing the people he loves, chipmunks, and you when you’re mad. Those are the big ones.”

“Chipmunks?”

“I’d thought you’d have found that out by now.”

“Nothing I’d ever really considered,” says Kyoya.

“I mean, he’s scared of you in the way everyone’s scared of you. You know, black ranger, intimidating, most likely to be secretly evil, mastermind—that sort of thing.”

Kyoya’s grip on his belt loops loosens. “Are you scared of me that way?”

Kaoru laughs. “No. I know you’re really a big softie underneath.”

Kyoya quirks an eyebrow, but Kaoru can tell this answer pleases him.

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone; I promise.”

“Good. I don’t think you want to know what’s going to happen if you do.”

“No one would believe me,” says Kaoru, squeezing his shoulder.

“Maybe, but just to be sure…” says Kyoya.

He leans in for another kiss. A few minutes more and they’ll be missed, but it’ll be so worth it for these precious few minutes, harder and harder to come by every day but every bit as treasured as the first.


End file.
